


princesses

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lesbians, Other, Rule 63, Trans Female Character, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: baekha and junhee are insufferable, but they're nice.





	princesses

“You were my last resort,” She tries, rolling her eyes for extra effect. “Like, after my transphobic father.”

“Oh, we know,” Junhee grins. She cups Yeollie’s cheeks, gently squeezes them. “We’re the last-est last of your options, princess.”

Baekha is right behind Junhee, grinning like she isn’t making Yeollie’s heart do things. Junhee and Baekha are narcissistic, smug ladies who enjoy torturing Yeollie at any given chance. Kyungja says it’s out of love, because they lovingly bully whomever they like and care about, but Yeollie is fragile and they still manage to bully her without breaking her.

“We will were in your options,” Baekha puckers her lips, pretends to kiss Yeollie’s cheeks because she doesn’t like too physical affection as much. Bullying her and yet loving. “It’s already a win, princess.”

Both of them aren’t calling her ‘princess’ in a bad way -- they treat her like one. Hold her hand even if she isn’t wearing heels, make sure she’s the most comfortable of all, they’re like tiny bodyguards to Yeollie and she couldn’t be any more grateful. But they’re insufferable.

“I hate you both,” she grumbles.

Baekha and Junhee come closer. Junhee starts rummaging through her clothes for the date, and Baekha takes out her makeup bag and they discuss the colour palette with her. Yeollie can only hope they don’t see her loving gaze on them. She can’t suffer such bullying.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request tiny fics on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) !!!!!! i hope you liked it!!!!! let me know if you do!!!!!!


End file.
